A Horrid Mistake
A Horrid Mistake Hierarchy 'MossClan ' ''Leader Willowstar - A tall she-cat with a brown pelt Deputy Dawnsky - A pure black tom with green eyes; Brother of Wispheart Apprentice - Silkpaw Medicine cat(s) Owlflight - An orange Maine Coon tom Apprentice - Cheetahpaw Warriors Wispheart - A small brown tabby she-cat; Sister of Dawnsky Oceansong - White she-cat Foxmask - Orange tom with white underbelly and chestfur ''Father of Riverkit, Sunsetkit and Heartkit More to be added soon Chapter 1 A tall and muscular female cat walked around an area seeming to be a camp, Her gaze scanning the area, She soon called out. "Dawnsky!" A black tom appeared walking out of a den. "Yes Willowstar?" The tom padded up to her, Tail swishing as he met the leader's gaze. "I want you to lead a patrol by SnowClan's borders, Some recent patrols have found their scent on our side of the border." She ordered with a calm tone. "Yes Willowstar, I'll do so as soon as possible." He nodded soon trotting off. She then trotted off aswell to her den, Ensconcing onto her haunches with a slight sigh but kept in mind that things had been going very well in MossClan luckily, Yet she wondered about the other clans. She had become leader a moon ago after the previous leader, Palmstar, Who had died at the paws of a dog while helping to defend the clan but Unfortunately at that time Orchidpelt had also been killed, She was a queen who had given birth to kits before her death. Riverkit, Sunsetkit and Heartkit. Willowstar just sat there wondering what had happened recently and the past moons when she was once Willowleaf, SnowClan scents had been on their side of the border recently, BirchClan and MapleClan had fought over territory a while ago, Echokit had snuck out the other day... And Willowstar continued listing the events, Though inside she wondered why she was doing this, She hadn't gone out in the forest for a while ever since she became leader. She was stressed with her leadership. She was about to lie down until she heard a voice. "Willowstar!" Dawnsky's patrol must be back already... ''She thought and then stood, Padding out of her den to see Dawnsky, Oceansong, Daisypelt and Brackenclaw. As soon as she was stood in front of them Dawnsky started telling her about a border skirmish that had broken out between their patrol and a SnowClan patrol but luckily it ended quickly. As they were about to leave Oceansong had noticed recent wounds on the SnowClan warriors and apprentice. "Interesting..." She mumbled. ''They must've had fought recently... Though BirchClan likes to be peaceful but MapleClan are wise enough to only fight if its needed.. But then again I don't know what has happened so I should best leave it be ''she then snapped out of her thoughts and spoke. "We should best leave SnowClan's problems to themselves but do keep a close eye on the borders, Maybe more patrols." "Alright." Dawnsky nodded and headed off, More cats began coming out of their dens. Willowstar suddenly thought, ''Maybe I should go on one patrol- '' "Willowstar!" She looked down spotting Riverkit with Sunsetkit and Heartkit. "Will you play with us? Nobody will!" Sunsetkit burst, all three sat in front of Willowstar. Willowstar smiled wishing she had kits of her own. "Kits! Willowstar doesn't have time to play, She has to help with the clan too!" Their father, Foxmask called look slightly anxious. "Its alright Foxmask, I have nothing to do at the moment." She quickly called. "Alright..." He padded to the warriors quietly. "What are we gonna play?" Heartkit blurted out, Riverkit and Sunset began asking the same thing. "Calm down, How about we play Hide'n'seek?" They all nodded. Willowstar would be the one counting as the three kits hid, She then explored camp and eventually found them all. She enjoyed it but had to go. She then remembered her idea and walked up to Dawnsky. "May I be included on the patrol scouting the territory?" She asked as a small look of surprise flashed on Dawnsky's face but he nodded. Soon the patrol went out and Willowstar went with them. With each step she took she felt more like herself, The wind blowing in her fur, Her paws against the grassy and dirty terrain. She closed her eyes as thoughts slipped into her mind. ''How could have she forgotten what it was like to adventure into the forest? Should I got out more often? What abou-'' "Kits!" Someone called out. ''Again..? Oh Starclan those kits don't listen to any- Wait.. She opened her eyes surprised not to hear the voices she expected, Instead her eyes widened with surprised as she saw what the patrol had found. "Kits?!" "Why are they out here?" A pile of questions began exploding out of everyone on the patrol, Willowstar had to yell to make herself be heard. "Calm down ever-" ''A loud growl interuppted her as the whole patrol went silent as a canine suddenly appeared and leapt out of a bush, Standing by the kits. "''Run!" Chapter 2 ''Willowstar's POV'' "B-But the kits! We surely can't leave them with that hound?!" Oceansong ran along side Willowstar, Unfortunately it seemed the others were seperated though the dog was nowhere in sight anymore, Which was bad. "We'll rescue them Oceansong, No need to worry.." I hope.. Suddenly Wispheart burst through the bushes. She ran with panic which confused Willowstar but then realized the canine was chasing her. Oh no.. Not Wispheart.. "Oceansong, Quick, Get the kits if you can, I'll help Wispheart." Oceansong nodded and raced back towards the area where the kits were as Willowstar quickly sprinted over to the canine, Pouncing on the back of the canine, Raking her claws through its pelt. "Take that you mange-pelt!" The dog let out a small yip which soon turned into a growl as it attempted to shake the feline off, Willowstar tried her best to keep a grip but she eventually fell off, landing roughly on her side on the dirt terrain. The dog then went back to chasing Wispheart which made Willowstar question, Why Wispheart? But she got up and ran after the canine, Trying to get close enough to scratch it and get it's focus off Wispheart. "I've got the kits!" A voice yowled which seemed to be Oceansong, But as she said that a screech also filled the air and the dog had stopped. "Help!" Willowstar ran as fast as she could and pounced once again on the canine, She raked her claws harder and harder through its pelt and shook her off again, But this time it fought back. Willowstar felt blood trickle down her leg as teeth pierced her skin, She attempted to pull away but the dog's grip was too tight. "We're coming!" Yelled a voice which Willowstar recognized as Foxmask, She seemed relieved but which each passing minute they took to get here, The dogs grip got tighter and it eventually began to shake the leader as if she were a chew toy. She yowled but then a thought came to mind. Wispheart! She then managed to twist herself a tad and leave a wound on the dog's muzzle, Which made it let go. She tried to stand but she couldn't. My leg! The dog was now looming threateningly over here, She tried swatting at its face but it was no use. She knew she was about to loose a life and she closed her eyes waiting for the painful experience but it never happened, A minute passed and she opened her eyes to see her clanmates by her side, Hissing furiously and attacking the powerful canine. Foxmask was raking his claws down its side and the dog turned about to bite but someone else was at it's other side, Confusing the canine which led to it eventually giving up and running off. Yes! ''She managed to eventually stand, One of her backlegs swang lifelessly but as she saw what was in front of her she immediately collasped. "No no no!" She yowled. What remained in front of her was a lifeless and mangled Wispheart and blood was splattered on the poor felines pelt. "Its all my fault!" She growled at herself but then sighed, Oceansong put the kits down by Foxmask and padded over to Willowstar as Foxmask held one of the kits, A siamese with Icy blue eyes. "It wasn't your fault, It was that dumb mutt's fault! We didn't know, I'm sure everything will be alright." Oceansong's words made Willowstar feel better but inside she still felt a bit broken. "We'd better get back to camp." She mumbled and managed to get back up with the help of Oceansong and picked up one of the kits in her jaws: A white one with black splotches and carried them back to camp followed by the rest of the patrol, Oceansong and Seednose bringing the body of Wispheart aswell. "Dawnsky will be devastated..." Seednose mumbled. As soon as they all got back to camp Willowstar gently placed the kitten she was holding on the ground and then collasped on the ground, Her eyes slowing closing. "Willowstar!" Owlflight called and rushed to Willowstar, That's all she remembered before her eyes closed. All she saw was darkness as she padded around. ''Where am I? She wondered and which each pawstep she took she could make out cats chattering with others. "Hello?" She called out but she still saw darkness. A few minutes later a muscular golden she-cat emerged from the darkness with pure green eyes. "I've been waiting for you, Willowstar." Her tone was calm and this made Willowstar curious. "Who are you?" The golden she-cat took a step closer. "I am Honeystone, But names aren't important now are they?" Willowstar flinched at the last part, She couldn't tell if this was Light River territory or the Dark Cave's. Light River was where the greatest, Loyal and kindest cats went but Dark Cave is where all those who attempted to kill or break the warrior code intentionally went. "Why are you here?" Willowstar narrowed her eyes, She was slightly surprised to find amusement in the she-cats eyes but as she looked deeper she saw hositlity. "I'm here to request that you join me." This was a Dark Cave warrior! She snarled and turned. "No, I'm loyal to Light River and not the Dark Cave!" "Clever you are." The she-cat spat. "I want nothing to do with you, Honeystone!" She snarled and padded off. "Oh but you do, Rogue!" Willowstar stopped. How did she know? ''She turned and glared at the she-cat with anger but then curiousity. "How did you know..?" Honeystone padded up to her. ''What does she know?I need answers... "Oh, Darling, I know more about your past than you do." Chapter 3 Dawnsky's POV "''Willowstar!" '' He had yelled her name for about the 6th time! "Its not use." Cheetahpaw looked at Dawnsky. She was in charge of Medicine duties since Owlflight had gone out to get herbs with Oceansong. He frowned and looked down with a sigh, Then padding out of the den into the clearing. It was raining heavily, His pelt was soaked as he went to the nursery to check on the kits. "Dawnsky!" Echokit leapt over to her father, He felt better. It had been 2 days after he heard of his Sister's death, It shattered his heart. "Hello Echokit." She purred and Dawnsky smiled. "Have you met Ivy and Violet?!" She squeaked. ''Ivy and Violet? They must've been kittypets ''He thought. "They keep talking about this thing named Lilac that they love..." Her voice trailed off and Dawnsky got swept into his thoughts again. ''Lilac? Sounds odd of the kits to talk about that not knowing what it is... ''A dog? No cats and dogs don't get along, Same goes with badgers and foxes. He stood and wandered further into the nursery and found Sunsetkit, Riverkit, and Heartkit playing and chattering with Ivy and Violet. ''Interesting... ''He thought and padded over. "Hello." He said and all eyes were suddenly fixed on him. "Hello Dawnsky!" All but Ivy and Violet said at once, They seemed slightly intimidated and stared at him. "Hello little ones." He sat down and Violet trotted closer to him, Ivy hid behind his sister. "Hi!" She mewed and glanced up at him. Ivy's gaze traveled towards the ground, Violet stood firmly staring at the male tom not seeming to be frightened anymore but Ivy still hid. "May I ask how you all are doing?" Each kit answered boisterously execpt for the two kits, Who hesitated but then answered timidly. With the two new kits in the nursery now there were six kits in total, Heartkit, Sunsetkit, Riverkit, Echokit, Ivy and Violet. "Can we show them around the camp?" Echokit squeaked, swishing her tail as she waited for a response, Dawnsky nodded and the kits began chattering once again before trotting off. Dawnsky was left in the nursery by himself now. He remembered what it was like to see Echokit's first time exploring the nursery, When he and his mate were once together but those days are long gone. As he trotted over to a corner of the nursery he heard pawsteps coming towards the area, Before he could say something or check he heard a voice. "Dawnsky Dawnsky! Its Willowstar!" Cloverpatch yowled.